


Going back to Hogwarts

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [15]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hamilton References, Hogwarts, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tragedy, darren criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: The Glee/ Harry Potter-crossover I was so excited to write about: Blaine dreams about going to Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw and his boyfriend Sebastian is a Slytherin. It shouldn't work but it does. All is fun and games until it's not and Blaine receives a message that breaks his heart. Multi-chapter.Please check the trigger-warning, this will most likely hurt a lot.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 19





	1. Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a happy, fun interlude to my Dalton-AU. This was supposed to include a lot of Starkid-references and be a tribute to the one artist I love most, Darren Criss, and combine two things that he loved and loves doing: Harry Potter and Glee. It didn't turn out like that.  
> I can't write fun and happy when I'm so deeply hurting right now. I had a family emergency last week, and I am basically projecting my feelings right now on Blaine in this. But I needed to write this to get it off my chest before it breaks my heart even more. This interlude will have a few chapters before we will eventually get back to my #Dontyouwantmyteenagedream-main-plot. It might be a few weeks, but we will get there.

He can’t stop thinking about what Sebastian said. _What did he see?_ Well, him and Kurt leaving, apparently. But that did not mean that he wants to get back together with Kurt. He doesn’t. _Or does he?_ Maybe Sebastian saw something he couldn’t see yet.

He turns to the other side of the bed again and adjusts the sheets.

And then Kurt. He knew it would be hard to see him again. And he’s very thankful for the apology. Well, that what was supposed to be an apology. _He didn’t say ‘Sorry’ though…_ _Whatever._ He turns to the other side again. _This is ridiculous!_

He sits up straight. Okay, he won’t be getting any sleep if he keeps agonizing about this. There’s only one thing that can help…

He pulls his laptop from his nightstand and opens it. The blue light blinds him for a few seconds and with narrowed eyes he hits the search bar of the streaming website: H. A. R. R. Y… there it is!

“When in doubt, watch Harry Potter…”, he mumbles to himself. As the opening theme starts playing he snuggles back into the sheets and focusses on the movie. Not even 20 minutes later, he’s deep asleep….

“Blaine! Blaine, come on, get up, we’re already late!” He feels a hand shake his left shoulder harshly. When he opens his eyes, he sees Wes, hands on his hips, already in his robes.

“What are you looking at? Hurry up! They are already waiting outside!”

Blaine jumps up and rushes towards the bathroom to get ready and Wes already awaits with his pants, shirt, blazer and blue-striped tie when he comes back into his room. It takes another 5 minutes but then he’s ready with his satchel and robes and they make their way down towards the dining hall for breakfast.

When they leave the Ravenclaw common room, he sees him and his breath hitches for a second. _There he is…_

It’s still like in a movie when Sebastian turns around in his chair and green eyes find hazel. A genuine smile spreads on his face when he gets up and, _wow_ , Blaine is still amazed how flattering the Slytherin-green looks on his boyfriend. _His boyfriend…_ his heart skips a beat when he thinks it and he might walk a little faster, to get closer a little faster, to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s middle a little faster.

“Good morning, sleepyhead…” is the first thing Sebastian says to him when he nuzzles his nose in Blaine’s curls. “You look a little wild today, when did you get up?”

“Maybe 10 minutes ago”, Wes says dryly and Blaine shoots him a look.

“15, at least!”, he exclaims. Sebastian just chuckles and brushes a hand through Blaine’s unruly curls.

“Sure…”, he says and _that smile…_ Blaine could melt every time Sebastian smiles at him like that. “Breakfast?” Blaine nods.

The morning passes by rather uneventfully: Jeff almost blows up the whole castle in Potions, Wes is brilliant as ever in History of Magic and Blaine gets so lost in his boyfriend’s eyes during Charms that mispronounces the spell they were trying to learn and the apple in front of him doesn’t disappear but turns into a rabbit and Sebastian is still laughing when they head to lunch about Blaine chasing the bunny through the classroom.

“I don’t even know why they had to transform him back, we could’ve set him free. He seemed so happy to just hop around and make you look like a fool…”

“Very funny, Sebastian, you’re sooo funny, I am barely breathing, I’m laughing so hard.” _Yes_ , Blaine pouts.

“Oh, come on, B”, Sebastian pulls him closer as they walk and kisses the top of his head, “I know I’m incredibly funny, you don’t have to tell me."

They are still smiling and bickering when they sit down in the dining hall – Sebastian at the Ravenclaw-table because breakfast is spent with Sebastian’s fellow-Slytherins, lunch with Blaine’s fellow-Ravenclaws and dinner usually separate after their afternoon activities.

Suddenly, an owl flies through the open window witha shrieking cry. It flies around the hall before it makes a beeline for the Ravenclaw-table. Students duck their heads as the owl rushes by and drops a letter - right in front of Blaine before it flatters away.

Blaine looks up at Sebastian but his boyfriend seems just as confused. Neither of them expects a letter from their families, actually they've just been visiting Blaine's mom and dad for the weekend a few weeks ago.

Blaine picks up the letter, his mother's neat handwriting saying "Open in private". _Weird..._

He grabs Sebastian's hand and pulls him towards the exit. There, they stand together in a hall around the corner when Blaine opens the letter. It's a regular one, not a Howler and written in black ink on white paper are two sentences that push the air out of Blaine's lungs:

_"Blaine, you need to come home as soon as possible. Your father died."_

Blaine never knew the true meaning to the word **_ache_** until now. It feels like someone squishes his heart into a tiny, raw ball of **_hurt_** and **_pain_** and he has trouble understanding the words. He barely registers the paper slipping out of his hands and Sebastian talking to him.

 _This can’t be. This is not real._ He had just been talking to his dad a few days ago. He was supposed to go over to their house on Sunday after his Quidditch try-outs to tell him how it went. _This has to be some kind of mistake…_

He doesn’t feel Sebastian grab the letter and pull him towards his room. The door shouldn’t even open for him as a Slytherin and during school hours nonetheless, but it seems like the castle feels Blaine’s numbness and grants them entry willingly.

He barely notices Sebastian sitting him down and starting to pack a bag with some clothes, toiletries, hair gel. It’s only when Wes is suddenly sitting next to Blaine _(where did he come from?)_ holding his hand that he hears the words he’s saying:

“Blaine, do you understand what I just said?”

Instead of blankly staring at the wall, he turns his head and shakes it. No, he doesn’t understand, _how could someone understand?_

Wes looks at him sternly: “Okay. Again: You and Sebastian, you hurry back home asap. Don’t worry about school, I will deal with that if they don’t know already. I will also talk to David about Quidditch and I will make sure to keep Seb up to date on schoolwork. Okay? You just have to deal with yourself and your family right now. If there’s anything else, I’m here. You’re not in this alone.”

Blaine just nods and looks at Sebastian. His eyes widen: “Seb, we…”

Sebastian rushes to his side with his bag hastily packed in his hand, eyes wide with worry and sadness. “What, B? What’s wrong, baby?”

“We…”, Blaine manages to say before he chokes, “We had date-night planned for Saturday. And… And what about the tickets we bought for the concert in a few weeks? I’m so… we…”

Sebastian shushes him with a kiss to his forehead: “Shhh, it’s alright. It’s okay. We’ll post-pone date-night and we’ll see about the tickets, okay? It’s not important right now. Right now, we need to get you out of here and home to your mother. Come on, we need to go, I’ll have Hunter send me my stuff later.”

Blaine lets himself get pulled up and gently pushed towards the door. “You’re coming with me? But… you’ll miss school, Seb….”, he protests weakly. Behind him, Sebastian just huffs.

“Of course, I’m coming with you. In your state you could easily mispronounce a spell and, whoops, you’ll be on a cliff in Timbuktu instead of your mother’s living room. And what about school? I’m a straight-A-student, I dare them to make me fail my classes. Like it or not, Anderson, I’m in this with you.”

And with that, he hands Blaine his broom, mutters a few words to make his own appear and a few more to make sure Blaine’s broom follows his. A few seconds later, they are out of the window and off to Blaine’s hometown without any disturbance, leaving Hogwarts behind.


	2. Another hero, another mindless cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of how B's father died. It's not very explicit, tbh, but just in case this triggers you. Title is from Queen's "The show must go on".

He’ll never forget the look in his mother’s eyes when he rushes through the door, throwing his broom in the corner and hurrying towards the living room. It’s a look of pure devastation, of disbelief and utter pain. “Blaine…”, she whispers before she gets up and throws her tiny frame into his arms. He holds her close when she chokes on tears that don’t fall anymore. _She must be dehydrated…_

“He’s gone, Blaine, just like that, he’s gone. What am I supposed to do here in this house all by myself?” Her words pull at Blaine’s heartstrings and the pit in his stomach grows. It feels like his lungs could give out any minute, he can’t breath and feels sick. _How? Why?_ He doesn’t dare say anything. Then longer, strong arms surround both of them and he smells his brother’s cologne.

Sebastian’s standing in the door frame and like he feels utterly helpless. He watches how the Anderson-family tries to hold on to each other for dear life – except that one of them was so rudely snatched away from this life. He hears Blaine’s mother tells the story of last night, about Mr. Anderson not feeling so well until it was hard to breath, 911 and an ambulance that couldn’t save him anymore when he lost conscience. None of them has seen it but they hear the devastation in Mrs. Anderson’s voice and can practically see the pictures that will haunt her for a while. All the time, Sebastian can’t do anything else but sit next to Blaine who is clinging to his hand, giving it a squeeze and a kiss every now and then. He hates to see the heartbreak in those beautiful hazel eyes.

Blaine and his family had their difficulties when Blaine came out – especially with his father. “He doesn’t understand some of my decisions or why certain things are important to me that he doesn’t really think about”, Blaine had told him when they were walking throw the snow in Hogwarts’ school yard for their 4th date. “But, Sebastian, despite that I honestly can’t think of one single day in my life when I wasn’t sure of his total support in everything – even if he might not like it.” Sebastian had smiled, painfully aware of his own family-situation, and said: “He sure sounds like a great dad.”

Sebastian’s hand in his seems to be the only thing to keep him from breaking down completely. He asks the important questions; he nods at the right places and he even manages to grab his and Sebastian’s bag and orb them into his room. And yet, when he sits on his bed, teeth brushed and in one of his PJs he left at home, he realizes he waits for his father yelling “Goodnight” from his parent’s room like every day until he went to Hogwarts – besides that it’s 11am and he won’t get that anymore because his dad is not around to yell it anymore. He only notices the silent tears when Sebastian comes back from the bathroom, looks at him and immediately runs to him to throw his arms around him.

“I… I don’t understand, Seb. I don’t understand…”

His tears turn into sobs.

“I don’t understand how he could just die, Sebastian, people don’t just die. Not anymore. They get sick and they get treatment until it doesn’t help anymore or they are old or even both but people don’t just turn 60, have a heart attack and die…”

He knows it’s not true and also quite unfair to unload this on his boyfriend but he can’t help himself. He still feels cold inside, like someone literally squeezed his heart until it broke. He knows that people die unexpectedly every day: There are accidents, pre-existing conditions no one knew about, there are even totally healthy people out jogging and then they break down and their heart just stops working. But that happens to other people, not **them** , right?

Sebastian knows Blaine doesn’t really expect an answer and especially not the one his rational brain came up with. Knowing that plenty of people die unexpectedly might be a fact but _how does this help Blaine?_

Sebastian doesn’t usually feel completely useless. He’s a Smythe and they usually have a purpose and pursue it until it’s achieved. Not here. There is no to-do-list he could give Blaine to help him understand and mourn. No way he can tell him that it’s going to be alright as much as he knows that probably time will heal some wounds and Blaine will eventually smile and be happy again. None of that is helpful now, though, when he feels the wetness of Blaine’s cheeks and the poor boy breathing heavily in his arms. He just wishes he could take the pain away. “Come on, let’s go to bed, you need to rest…”

Blaine feels tired to his bones. The tears, the pain in his chest, the sick feeling in his stomach – it all leaves him exhausted. When Sebastian suggests sleep, he willingly lets him maneuver Blaine’s body under the blanket and tug him close so that they’re spooning. Sebastian is still partly in his Hogwarts-uniform, Blaine smells the freshly washed dress shirt and he feels the belt of Sebastian’s pants dig into his back. He couldn’t care less. He closes his eyes and let’s go.

Tears for what he doesn’t understand. Tears for all the things he didn’t say. Tears for what he lost, changed his life and will never ever come back again. He cries for the relationship he had that was always a little closer with his dad while Cooper was always a little closer to his mom. He cries for all the things his father will miss: Graduations, birthdays, weddings. He cries for the proper goodbye he didn’t get.

Sebastian holds him close and cries with him for a missed chance to get to know Pierce Anderson a little better – a man Blaine looked up to as a compass in life and without whom Blaine might lose his focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters until I publish something new for the whole series. We'll see. Thanks for reading <3


	3. You're not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darren's "Not alone" really helped me these past few weeks since my dad passed away and I really hope, one day I will meet him to thank him for that. Yet, I feel sad and irratonally mad sometimes and this is exactly what this chapter is about.

The next few days come and go in a blur. Everybody is on the edge of crying in his house, constantly, and Blaine feels equally tired to his bones, devastated and mad. Gods, he’s so mad, he wants to scream all the time like this would make it any better if the whole world knew what outrageous injustice just happened.

He lashes out when his mother wants to talk about floral arrangements and candles for the funeral _again_.

“Blaine, I thought, maybe we should have a huge bowl of rose petals instead of roses. So that, you know, instead of laying down a flower on top of the coffin, everyone could grab a hand full of petals – “

“That’s ridiculous.” He looks up at his mother. “He would’ve hated sentimental stuff like this.”

He knows it’s mean. He knows it’s easier for her to focus on where to put how many candles that to deal with the death of her husband, but he can’t help himself. There is so much frustration inside of him and since he can’t very well let that out on his dead father, he needs to unload this somewhere else. His mother is just there at the wrong time and space when he snaps.

“Oh… okay. I thought it was… well… just roses then.” She looks down. He’s sorry for losing it like that – on the other hand, he is **angry** and it **was** a ridiculous idea. His father would’ve rolled his eyes. Still, he feels Sebastian’s disappointed look from his left side where his boyfriend sits next to him on the couch. Blaine gets up. It’s his form of a compromise – he doesn’t want to hurt his mother but he can’t bottle up his feelings anymore just to prevent everyone around him from crying again because if one of them starts, all the others follow. He can’t stand that anymore.

“I’m in my room…”, he mumbles and leaves the room. He sees Sebastian follow him upstairs.

When he opens the door to his room, he heads toward his piano. It’s been so long since he played, no room for that at his dorm room at Hogwarts. He lets his fingertips glide over the keys. He knows that music helps him with his feelings but now that he sits here, he doesn’t know what to play. He can’t play Queen or Pink Floyd or The Beatles because they were his dad’s favorites and if he did that, he might not stop crying for days.

He feels Sebastian sit down close to him on the small bench. For a minute or two, they just sit next to each other, lost in thought and finding comfort in where their bodies touch and trade warmth. It’s in that moment that Blaine realizes, he’ll never feel his dad’s warmth anymore. Not his hugs, how he ruffled his hair or pressed slobbery kisses on his son’s cheek just to tease him. It’s been a few weeks, school and the adventures of being a teenager at a magic school keeping him and Sebastian busy. His eyes fill with water at that thought and some silent tears even drop. Then he sees Sebastian pull out his wand and tap it lightly against the piano. It starts to play without anyone pressing the keys.

Blaine gasps and whispers: “Magic is forbidden outside of Hogwarts, Sebastian…”

His boyfriend just grins. “I’m a Slytherin, B, they actually expect us to misbehave…” He kisses Blaine’s temple and with another tap of his wand the melody changes when Sebastian starts to sing softly:

[“ _I've been alone_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DTxKSCOWI4&ab_channel=DarrenCriss)

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see…”_

Seb’s voice is like a soothing balm for his heart. He leans in even closer.

_“Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It doesn’t matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through...”_

This time, Blaine doesn’t even try to stop his tears from falling – he was right, music really helps. _And Sebastian helps_ , he thinks. It’s then that he figures how much he really loves him – and how much he is loved if Sebastian Smythe starts singing ballads for him.

_“Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It doesn’t matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through...”_

When Sebastian stops singing and the piano stops playing, Blaine just listens to the silence for a moment. Only this time, for the first time in forever, it doesn’t seem deafening to him, it doesn’t suffocate him. He turns his head to press a kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They look at each other and Blaine feels his heart and lungs unclench for a while. He smiles weakly up at his boyfriend. His beautiful face with eyes that can burn your soul but at Blaine, they always looked with an awe and affection that made Blaine’s heart beat faster. With a nose that can frown in disgust at most people but that can nuzzle Blaine’s when it’s cold outside and he wants to hear him laugh at the ridiculousness. With a mouth that can breathe fire and brimstone but also mumble the loveliest words of endearment before one of Blaine’s Quidditch-matches or potions tests.

Blaine stretches so that he can kiss Seb’s temple, the tip of his nose and his lips once again. He still feels broken and desperate and weak but as long as Sebastian is there to catch him, he knows he’ll stand and walk again.

“I should go to my mum and apologize…”

“You should.”

Blaine nods and gets up. Before he leaves the room, he turns around again with a small smile: “Thank you for taking the risk to get into big trouble for using magic just to cheer me up… you shouldn’t have, the rules are in place for a reason, Seb. But… thank you anyways.”

Sebastian just cocks his head: “You know me, Killer, anything to piss off the authorities a little if that only earns me one of your smiles and scolding looks!”

Blaine rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he takes the stairs down.


	4. If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "It's quiet uptown" by Lin-Manuel Miranda in "Hamilton".

Sebastian knows Blaine’s nights are short and not relaxing, feels him clinging to him when they fall asleep just to start tossing and turning as soon as sleep hits him. He falls asleep late and wakes up early, so it’s no news to Seb to find the other side of the bed empty when he wakes up in the middle of the night on the day of the funeral. He contemplates just going back to sleep but gets up to find Blaine instead.

He grabs his wand and the blanket, puts on his glasses and whispers “Lumos”. Equipped like that he starts his search for Blaine. He’s not in the bathroom upstairs or downstairs, not in the kitchen and not watching TV in the living room. Just when Sebastian starts to worry as he takes the steps up to Blaine’s room again, he sees a soft glow shining from the attic. He rounds the corner and takes the spiral staircase upstairs.

He finds Blaine sitting between piles of books, scribbling furiously into a notebook in front of him. Pierce Anderson must have used the attic as a study/ library because the walls are covered in books, magazines and Sebastian even recognizes some DVD boxes – Mrs. Anderson was muggle-born at least, it made sense that her husband had non-magical stuff around.

“What are you doing, B?”, Sebastian says quietly but he startles his boyfriend anyways. Blaine looks up and Sebastian winces inwardly when the small lamp on the table in the right corner illuminates his face: There are almost-dried tears staining his cheeks, eyes empty and sad instead of their usual sparkle.

There’s silence for a minute until Blaine speaks up: “Finding a solution” is all he says until he looks down and gets back to work. Sebastian furrows his brows in confusion before he makes his way over to sit down next to Blaine.

“What do you mean?” He looks around and checks the books that are scattered all over the floor. Mr. Anderson had a pretty impressive library, some of the book seem centuries old and some titles are so complicated that Sebastian loses track of what they mean in the middle of them.

“I’m finding a solution for the problem, Sebastian. Seriously, it’s not that hard to understand.”

Sebastian is still confused but he doesn’t like the tone Blaine’s using.

“Humor me, B, what problem are we talking about?”

Blaine’s head snaps around and his eyes are no longer dull but angry. “Oh, I don’t know, Sebastian, maybe the problem that my father just died and we all are miserable? What about that?”

“Oookay, but casting a spell to make it hurt less won’t help anyone, B…”

Blaine snorts and rolls his eyes as he focuses back on the books before them. “I’m not casting such a spell, don’t be stupid.”

“What other solution could you look for?”

“I’m finding a spell to make him come alive again before we burn his body. Would be pretty hard to get him come back from the dead without a body to live in, huh?”

Sebastian just stares at him. _He can’t be serious…_ “Blaine, you can’t… you can’t bring him back. It’s not –“

“Possible? Watch me.”

Sebastian puts his hand over Blaine’s to still them. “Even if it’s possible, it would require much more power than you have right now…”

“I’m a Ravenclaw. I’m smart. I’m sure I can find a spell to enhance my powers.”

“B, I’m pretty sure even if you could gather everything – it would need a whole lot of dark magic to cast a spell so powerful to revive the dead.”

“So be it.” Blaine looks sternly down on their joined hands. Sebastian reaches one hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek and make him face him. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes…”

Sebastian kisses him softly. “You don’t mean that. You’re sad. You’re angry. You just lost someone and you don’t know how to make it hurt less. But you’re not ready to go down that path. I know you. You’re not willing to surrender even part of your soul to the dark for some burrowed time.”

Blaine’s eyes fill with tears and he sobs.

“I’m just so… so mad, Sebastian. Mad at him for leaving like this. But also not mad at him because I know he didn’t want to leave, I know that. It’s just…”

“You’re mad at the whole situation”, Sebastian offers.

“Yes. And there’s no one to blame. I don’t believe in God, so I can’t blame or reason with him. I just want to yell at someone, make the whole world see how unfair this is and how much I lost. I just want to hug him again and tell him that I love him. I want to hear him nag me about studying and working hard. I want him to tease me about not coming home more on the weekends and I… I just want to correct that, come home more often just to sit on the couch and talk. Why didn’t I come home more often, Seb?”

Sebastian just pulls him close and hugs him, wrapping the neglected blanket around both their bodies. _What should he say? Noting could make this better._

[There are moments that the words don’t reach.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMAoOGnw9qQ&ab_channel=Lin-ManuelMiranda-Topic) There is suffering to terrible to name. He holds Blaine as close as he can and whispers: “He knew how much you loved him. He knew how much fun we had at Hogwarts. He knew that you not coming home meant just that you were having the time of your life and I’m so sure he was happy for you.”

“I’m so sorry for constantly crying on you…”

“Don’t be. Whatever you feel like doing, do it. You feel like yelling at someone? Yell at me. You feel like crying? I’m here. You feel like escaping? Fuck the rules, I’ll summon you a goddamn amusement park to your room if you want.” He lets go a little to look into Blaine’s eyes. “You’re hurting. We all are. And I’m with you. I’m not going anywhere.” He smiles. “I mean, where could I go with your snot all over me anyways? No one else would want me like that – ouch, ouch, hey!”

“You’re mean…”

Blaine hits him multiple times against his chest. It’s uncomfortable and maybe even a little hurtful (Blaine is way stronger that what he looks like) but it’s all worth to see a small smile tug at his pouting lips. Sebastian gets up and holds out his hand.

“Come on, my sweet Hobbit, let’s go to bed again.”

“Actually, the Hobbit is actually not a magical creature, therefore your comparison a.k.a. nickname for me is pretty unprecise.” Blaine takes his hand anyways and Sebastian helps him get up and get out of the circle of books. They grab the blanket and Seb’s wand, turns off the lamp in the corner and leave the attic as chaotic as it is. They can tidy up later.

“Alright, little Merlin, time for bed now!”

“Oh, now you’re just messing with me, we both know that Merlin is just a fictional character…”, Blaine mumbles while they are walking down the stairs.


	5. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title obviously from The Beatles' "Here comes the sun" because it helped me a lot in the last few weeks since my dad passed away. This is everything I wish I could've told him. This story helped me cope with it and this is something writing could always do for me.

They sleep until 8am. Or, well, Blaine does. The funeral shall take place at 1pm, so he has plenty of time. He tosses and turns in bed for about half an hour but he doesn’t want to wake Sebastian, so he quietly gets up. When he closes the door to his room, he stands there for a while, not really knowing what to do or where to go. The house is silent except for the rain that’s puttering on the roof.

Blaine goes down the stairs and grabs a blanket to wrap himself in and some slippers before he starts making coffee. With a full mug he heads towards his father’s study in the attic again. _Might as well get things tidied up again_ , he thinks. His wand is still laying on the floor in between all the books. _How foolish of him to think he could deceit death like that._

And yet, when he is about to close one of his father’s old magic books, something catches his eye. “Summoning of ghosts” the chapter title reads and Blaine can’t help but sit down to read it. It’s all theoretical, though, only very strong wizards and witches are able to summon a soul that already moved on and that barely works. Sure, there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but those were tortured souls or souls with unfinished business. If that was applicable for his dad, he would’ve never left the house.

But souls that had already moved on couldn’t be summoned just like that. Sometimes they appeared in times of great danger or need but you couldn’t just call them whenever you wanted. Or, well, not according to most wizards and witches. Because this book claimed that a deep pain or trauma could build a bridge between the realms and a magical mirror could provide even average magical creatures with a window to the other side. Blaine jumped up.

It probably wouldn’t work. But he had to try.

Quickly, he gathered all the ingredients he needed. A mirror… his father didn’t have a mirror, least of all a magical one. Blaine looked around and stopped at the big golden lamp on his dad’s desk. It wasn’t a typical mirror but the metallic lamp shade provided a mirrored image. _Doesn’t get any better_ , Blaine thought.

Now he just needed something to channel his pain. Well… wasn’t it evident, his pain? In his eyes, his bones, his whole behavior? His gaze landed on his dad old guitar… maybe if he could write a song? He grabbed the instrument, some sheet paper, a feather and ink. As soon as he started tugging at the strings, a melody started forming in his head.

Blaine worked for a good 2 hours, totally forgetting time and place, focused on pouring all his pain and hurt and longing in the music and words. He’s working on the final bridge when he feels arms slide around his neck and a kiss pressed on top of his head. “Here you are…” he hears Sebastian mumble against his curls. “What are you doing?”

Blaine hesitates. Should he tell him? Sebastian might be a Slytherin and predestined to cause trouble – but he was also very protective and he would never let Blaine do something that could potentially hurt him. And let’s be honest: Doing something that outrageous could probably hurt him. Badly. He was still a student and half-muggle, after all, as powerful as his father had been.

“Writing a song… for my dad”, he answers. It’s no lie, just not all the information…

“That’s sweet. Wanna play it for me?”

“No!”, Blaine exclaims. “I mean… umm, it’s not finished yet.” He smiles up apologetically at his boyfriend. He just can’t risk that the bridge forms when he’s not ready.

“Alright. Breakfast is downstairs, wanna come?”

“I’ll be right there, go ahead.” Blaine kisses Sebastian’s cheek and turns back the papers in front of him. If he can just finish those last few lines…

He feels Sebastian nuzzle his temple and press a kiss there. “I’ll get your coffee ready, B.” Then he leaves and Blaine is alone again. He feels slightly guilty for not telling Sebastian the whole truth but how can he expect him to understand what he barely understood?

What about the “No magic outside of Hogwarts”-rule? The will punish him if they ever find out – and they probably will find out, Blaine is about to need a whole lot of magic to pull this off.

What if it doesn’t work? Or worse: What if it does? Does he want to bring his father back? Is that even possible? If not, what should he tell him?

Not 10 minutes later Blaine jumps up and gathers his things. He heads down for breakfast, hugs his mom, smiles at Cooper, takes his coffee from Sebastian. They talk about the schedule, when to shower, to get dressed, to get going. When Blaine looks at the big clock in the kitchen, it’s already 11 and he has to hurry if he wants to get this done before the funeral. So he suggests that his mom, Cooper and Seb get ready first, says something about needing to tidy up the attic and work on the song. It’s 11:15 when he’s back upstairs and locks the door behind him.

He grabs his wand and prepares everything according to the book. Then he puts the guitar in his lap before he taps it with his wand which he puts next to the book on the table.

“Hey dad. I don’t know if you can hear this, if this will even work but I have to try… so, the book claims I need something that shows my pain. I, umm, I wrote you a song. I think I’ve never written something so painful in my life but… I’ve also never felt so much pain, you know? I really miss you a lot…”, his voice trails off. Then he clears his throat to get rid of the lump that starts forming. “This is ‘Gone too soon’.”

He places his fingers on the guitars strings:

_“Hey there now_

_Where'd you go_

_You left me here_

_So unexpected_

_You changed my life_

_I hope you know_

_'Cause now I'm lost_

_So unprotected_

_In the blink of an eye_

_I never got to say goodbye_

_Like a shooting star_

_Flying across the room_

_So fast so far_

_You were gone too soon_

_You're a part of me_

_And I'll never be the same here without you_

_You were gone too soon…”_

A tear slips down his cheek, hits the guitar body – and explodes into a tiny ball of light. Blaine is so shocked that he stops playing. _Wait, does that mean, it’s working?_ He resumes playing and, _yes_ , the golden lamp in front of him starts glowing lightly.

_“You were always there_

_Like a shining light_

_On my darkest days_

_You were there to guide me_

_Oh I miss you now_

_I wish you could see_

_Just how much your memory_

_Will always mean to me_

_In the blink of an eye_

_I never got to say goodbye_

_Like a shooting star_

_Flying across the room_

_So fast so far_

_You were gone too soon_

_You're a part of me_

_And I'll never be the same here without you_

_You were gone too soon.”_

_The room is now flooded with a soft white-gold light._

_“Shine on_

_Shine on_

_On to a better place_

_Shine on_

_Shine on_

_We'll never be the same_

_Shine on_

_Shine on_

_Like a shooting star_

_Flying across the room_

_So fast so far_

_You were gone too soon_

_You're a part of me_

_And I'll never be the same here without you_

_You were gone too soon_

_You were gone too soon_

_(Shine on shine on)_

_You were gone too soon_

_(Shine on shine on)_

_You were gone too soon.”_

Blaine feels exhausted. Tired to his bones and it takes everything in him to carefully put the guitar on the ground when the last note fades away. He needs to rest his head on the arm that is propped on his elbow. His other hands blindly reaches for his wand. It’s like all his energy is sucked out of him and he doesn’t hear the loud white noise surrounding him or the urgent knock on the door.

Just when Blaine’s finger wrap around his wand, all the light rushes into it and the door burs open. In the doorway are Sebastian and Cooper, wands in hand and behind them Blaine’s mother. Blaine barely registers what happens.

With what feels like the last ounce of energy he has left, he reaches towards the lamp with his wand, almost misses it but then, touches it lightly before he collapses on the chair. Just when he is about to slip to the floor, can’t hold himself upright anymore, he feels strong arms lift him up and hears Sebastian’s urgent call of “Blaine, Blaine!”.

Yet, that’s not what snaps him out of it. It’s another voice, deeper, strangely distorted but still oddly familiar: “Blaine?”

He opens his eyes and sees that the others heard it, too. He struggles to get out of Sebastian’s and Cooper’s grip. “Dad?” _Oh Gods, it worked!_

“Blaine, what is going on?”

“Pierce?” His mother’s voice is barely above a whisper and she stares at the golden lamp with wide eyes. Because on the lamp shade is Pierce Anderson’s face, a confused expression evident in his features.

“Pam? Oh my… honey!” Soft longing and tenderness replace the look of confusion.

“I don’t… how…Blaine?” All eyes are on Blaine who seems to be on the verge of crying.

“I… I found a book and it, there was this chapter about ghost, well, about summoning ghosts, Gods, I didn’t even think it could work but…”, he takes a shuddering breath, “here you are. You’re back. I got you back.” He shuffles closer to the lamp. “Now I just need to find a way to get you out of this thing and get your body back and then everything will be alright again and – “

“Blaine, you can’t.” He looks at his father’s face and frowns: “Well, I don’t think it’ll be easy but summoning you wasn’t easy and I managed that so – “

“No, you don’t understand. It’s not up to you, it’s just not possible. Not how it’s supposed to be.” Pierce Anderson sighs. “What you opened is more like… a window, Blaine. But a very firmly locked window. As impressive as it is that you made that possible, it’s supposed to be a bridge for talking, not wandering. I can’t come back, as much as I want to. And believe me”, he looks at his wife and other son, “I really want to. I didn’t want to leave, not like that and not that soon.”

His voice is strained when he keeps on talking: “I wanted to see you grow up, graduate, get married. Wanted to see both of my sons thrive in their careers and make me even prouder if that is at all possible and”, he smiles at Sebastian, “wanted my son’s boyfriend to become even more a part of this family. Wanted to grow old”, he looks at Pam, “with the love of my life and bicker about who gets to read the newspaper first every morning.”

Pam sniffles and Cooper wraps an arm around her.

“Believe me, Blaine, there are so many things I still wanted to do, to see, to feel. And there is nothing I wouldn’t do to come back to you – if that was possible. And while magic is a wonderful and powerful thing, there are things even the greatest wizard or witch cannot and should not be able to mess with. And death is such a thing.” He looks sad and Blaine isn’t sure because he had never seen his dad cry, but he could swear there are tears in Pierce Anderson’s eyes.

Silence stretches until Cooper breaks it: “I really miss you, dad.”

“I miss you, too, my son.”

“No!” Blaine yells. “No, no, no! I refuse to believe you. There has to a way, a possibility. You-Know-Who did it, didn’t he? He should’ve died but he came back. You might not want to try harder but I am not afraid!”

“You can’t seriously consider emulating him!”, Cooper exclaims.

“Why not?”

“Blaine, I know you are fierce and strong and so, so smart. You’ve always been, since you were a child. Almost driving me and your mother nuts with your questions about why things are the way they are or work the way they work. You were never satisfied until you knew how you could improve it, make the world a better place. I admired you for that.”

“I love you for that”, Sebastian says and Blaine turns around to face him. “I love you so absurdly much for that, for trying to understand everything and keep working hard until it’s living up to your standards.” Sebastian takes one of Blaine’s hands in his. His eyes are warm and understanding, his grip firm. “I think what your father is trying to say is that there are things that are perfectly alright the way they are. And trying harder and harder to fix what ain’t broken will only hurt you. Maybe so much that you get lost in the darkness you try so hard to fight.”

Blaine looks at his mother seeking help. She looks sad and haggard but even she slowly shakes her head. “He’s right, sweetheart. You can’t fix this. You can’t control this. There is nothing to analyze and improve, it’s they way things are now. As much as it breaks our hearts.”

Blaine looks down on the floor. “But… but how… I mean…”, he looks up again, “how am I supposed to live without you, dad? I know, we had our difficulties but in the end, you were always there for me. I just thought… I guess, I just thought you would keep doing that forever. You were my biggest fan… and I just feel lost without you. Where is my place in this world or this family if you’re not there to guide me?”

“I’ll always be your biggest fan, Blaine, nothing could keep me from being that. I am so proud of you, both of you, and I will always be.” _Definitely tears._ “From everything I did in my life, being you father and husband is the thing I’m proudest of. And look at you, my sons, you are both so strong and so smart, you’ll find your way every time, I just know this.”

“There’s so much I wanted to tell you, show you… it’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. For neither of us. But I need you to promise me something, yes?”

Blaine nods.

“It’s okay to be sad. I’m sad, too. It’s okay to mourn and to cry and to be angry that this happened. But there will a day, maybe in a few weeks, maybe in a few months, when either of you have the choice: To lose yourselves in these feelings or to smile again. And when that day comes, I want you to chose happiness. That doesn’t mean that there won’t be moments of sadness again, but I couldn’t stand the thought of either of you never being truly happy again. Can you promise that?”

Blaine has curled himself into Sebastian’s body but he nods, so does Cooper.

“Now, before you let me go again – could I have a minute with your mother?” They both nod again and all three boys make their way out of the attic again and down the steps.

Down there, they stand and wait for their parents to finish their goodbyes. Blaine is still cuddled in Sebastian’s arms. He hesitates for a moment but then he looks up until green eyes meet his hazel ones: “I’m sorry for not telling you what I was up to.”

Sebastian sighs and closes his eyes for a second. Then he tightens his hug. “I know. I even know why you didn’t.”

“You would’ve tried to talk me out of it…”

“Of course I would have because it was a stupid idea! Do you have any clue what could’ve went wrong? How severely you could have hurt yourself?”

Blaine looks down again, ashamed.

“I’m sorry it’s just…”

“You’re mad at me. That’s okay, I understand…” Blaine’s voice is small as he says that.

“I’m not mad, B, I’m worried. We all are.” Sebastian’s finger pushes his chin up again. “Promise to never do something that silly again, yes?” A nod. “Good.” A kiss. “You’re only allowed to get in trouble with me.” A snicker.

“Gross”, Cooper says and grimaces, “watch your mouth, Smythe, that’s still my baby-brother you’re talking about.”

Sebastian’s just about to answer when Mrs. Anderson comes down the stairs. Her face is red and puffy from crying but she smiles. “You can send him back now, boys.”

Blaine tries to move but Sebastian holds him back. “You go and shower. Let me take care of that, you’re still weak from the summoning in the first place.”

“But…”

“No but. You can come say goodbye but I will be sending him back. Generations of Smythe-witches and -wizards are flowing through my blood, that could finally be useful for once.” Seb is probably right, still, it doesn’t sit right with Blaine that his boyfriend should suffer to clean up his mess. But he knows arguing with Sebastian will lead him nowhere – and to be honest, he still feels a little dizzy from all the magic it took to get his father’s spirit here.

So, after Cooper said goodbye, he let’s Sebastian take control, prepare what the book says needs to be prepared and set everything up. Then, the moment to say has come. Blaine stands in front of the golden lamp with his dad’s face. His throat closes up again.

“I’m sorry, dad. I wanted to tell you before I might not get the chance again.”

His father looks confused. “Sorry about what?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home more. Didn’t call more. Or just send an owl. I’m sorry for every time I was annoyed when you called. For every time I yelled at you when I was mad. For every bad word I ever said because I was angry or frustrated or both. I’m so sorry, dad, I really am…” He sobs.

His father – laughs. “Oh, Blaine, it’s alright, really. I know how much fun life is when you’re young, how busy you were and how happy. There is nothing to apologize for, okay? Nothing. I love you, little B.”

“I love you, too, dad. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Take care of your mother and brother, will you? Especially your brother. He can be a handful sometimes.”

Blaine laughs wetly. “I know. Goodbye dad.”

“Goodbye, Blaine. I love you very, very much and I couldn’t be more excited to see your life become as awesome as you imagined it to be.”

Blaine retrieves into a corner of the chamber to give Sebastian room to work.

Sebastian takes his wand and follows every instruction in the book. No room for mistakes now, Smythe.

“You can d it, Sebastian.” He looks at Pierce Anderson’s face. The older man smiles at him. “I’m sure you can do it.” He smiles back and nods.

“Yeah, I think I got it. I’m absolutely not okay with what Blaine tried here but – it was nice to talk to you again, Mr. Anderson.”

“Oh, please, Sebastian, drop the polite form of address. Call me Pierce. It was nice talking to you, too. And don’t chastise Blaine too much, the hangover-feeling of using too much magic will be punishment enough, I think.”

Sebastian smiles. “Probably… alright, ready?”

“Almost.” His tone turns serious and he side-glances at Blaine. “You promise to take good care of Blaine?”

Sebastian nods. “Promise.”

“I know he’s a pain in the ass sometimes –“

“Hey!”, Blaine exclaims.

“ – but he’ll need you. Try to find comfort in each other. I meant what I said, Sebastian, you’re already part of this family. The way you two look at each other, it’s like I remember looking at Blaine’s mom. And that truly is magical. It was an honor that I was able to get to know you and see someone love my son as he deserves to be loved. Thank you for that.”

Now tears are prickling in Sebastian’s eyes and he let’s out a: “Thank you, Sir” and “Yes, Sir, it was an honor for me, too” and “Goodbye, Sir… Pierce” before he mumbles the spell and his wand taps the lamp. Golden and white lights mix and soar before it looks like the tighten into a bundle of light and burst apart. And just like that it’s over.

Later at the funeral, Blaine plays a song. One of his fathers’ favorites:

_“Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right.”_

Blaine wakes up in cold sweat. _What the hell was that?_

He turns towards his bedside table and searches for his phone: 4:15. Did he dream? His head starts to feel less and less dizzy, memories crashing into him all too clear: Hogwarts, his dad, Sebastian… Sebastian as his boyfriend? Wait, his dad!

A wave of nausea hits him as he dials his parents' home number with shaking fingers. It rings. Once. Twice.

“Hello?”, a sleepy voice answers.

“Dad?”, Blaine chokes.

“Blaine? What’s wrong, are you alright?

“Yes, I… dad, are you alright?”

“Tired and confused but yes, I’m alright. Why?” There is concern in his voice now and Blaine needs to shut his eyes to keep the tears of fear from spilling.

“Dad, I just… I had a very bad dream. Awful. Really. You were dead and I” – a sob – “and Coop” – another sob – “and mom, oh God, mom was so” – a shaky breath – “I just woke up and needed to make sure you’re okay.”

“Shh, okay, it’s okay. It was just a dream, little B. I’m perfectly healthy and I intend to annoy you for at least another 18 years – twice. Okay?”

Blaine nods. “Mhm.”

“Now go back to bed, Blaine. Everything’s alright.”

“Okay. Goodnight, dad.”

“Goodnight, my son.”

There’s a click and the call is ended. Blaine lays awake for another 30 minutes. Now that he isn’t worried about his father anymore, he can think about the other strange thing that happened in his dream: Like Sebastian Smythe being his boyfriend. And a pretty good one. Then he remembers what happened the evening before. _God, when did this all become such a mess?_


	6. Next work: You have invented a new kind of stupid

The next [work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674792) for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary** :

Sebastian is a dick and Blaine is confused. And angry. It's one week until Nationals and the only way Sebastian knows how to deal with seeing Blaine and Kurt leave hand in hand at Santana's party is letting the old Sebeastian out. He just forgets that this guy always means trouble.

I'm back! I know, I've been MIA for a few weeks, I just had to deal with everything in my private life and there was so much going on in the world, I was really swamped with work. But now, I got a week off and time to deal with my beautiful boys. Though, Sebastian's kind of a dick in this chapter but hey, they'll be fine... eventually. ;-) Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674792)!

Also: You know how much I love hearing from you! Feel free to reach out to me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), Tumblr (akfanficlove) and (NEW!) TikTok (akfanficlove or just search for seblaine_glee). And, you know this thing here has a comment section, too... anyways, feel free to hit me up and let me know what you think.

Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:

1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.

2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.

3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.

I'll try to include them as good as I can! Let's do this together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if it's any good, I don't even care much, tbh. Writing has always been my way of dealing with things and of letting go of things. I needed to get all the sadness that is in every fiber of my body out in the open and this is my way of doing that.


End file.
